What Can You Do?
by Bootyclapasauras
Summary: First loves and unexpected true loves. Twists in hearts and mindsets is what brought these unexpected couples together and they won't let anything tear them apart now that they've found each other. But that's not the real problem, it's what their first loves know that is. What can you do when your first love knows more about you than anyone else, when they know you inside and out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *Italian Voice* Uh me a no own a da-vergent trilogy. They a da belong to a Veronica Roth.

_**Okay, let's just get one thing straight. The pairings in the books will not stay in this book. Lots of things will happen. In almost every book there are canon ships and no one ever changes them, so I will. The pairings will probably make little sense until you read more about them. Every character will change a little so yeah, but not much. **_

_**Sorry if you think the story sucks, but too bad. I've got like four other profiles on here where I write detailed stories—so any popular profile that you like may just be one of mine (kudos to whoever figures out one of them.) I'm just kind of tired of writing seriously and stuff like that. I want to be a little freer than I am with other books. **_

_**If you don't like then be my guest and don't read. **_

* * *

><p>*No War*<p>

_**Tris's Point of View**_

I pressed my lips to Tobias's. When I pulled away and turned around I spotted a confused and surprised Christina and Will. "When did this happen?" Christina's eyes widened.

I shrugged with a smirk. "Eh, who remembers?"

"And you didn't tell me!" She exclaimed, looking hurt. I did feel kind of bad. She told me about her and Will as soon as it happened, but I had been keeping a pretty big secret from her this whole time.

I looked down a little guiltily. "Sorry," I found myself apologizing. "I didn't want anyone thinking I was using Four to get my rank. I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't."

She nodded, still looking hurt, but not as hurt as before. When Christina cared for someone, she cared deeply. To think they didn't trust her probably killed her on the inside, but she would never show them that much. She was stronger—braver than that. That or she was just overly stubborn. Probably a little bit of both.

We talk a little longer, before meeting up with Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn. We congratulate Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn on their rankings and making it into Dauntless.

"Thanks, you too!" Marlene giggled.

"Congrats on your spots," Uriah shouted, agreeing with Marlene.

"Please, it was obvious we were all going to make it." Lynn scoffed, rolling her eyes. I laughed at Lynn's response and Uriah and Marlene's Amity-like happiness.

"Attention, everyone!" We all took our seats and turned towards Max and the other three Dauntless leaders. What happened to the fifth leader?

"Normally we would wait for the new initiates to get settled into their new apartments before having them pick their jobs. However, this is not the case this time. This year, we shall have them pick their jobs before settling into their apartments!" Max announced. The Pit roared with cheers.

"First place; Tris." I walked up to the stage and picked. This went on until everyone had picked and my group of friends were sitting at a table, joking around and laughing.

"I hate you two," Lynn groaned, glaring at Uriah and I. This year since the last Dauntless leader retired, they said one of the first three ranked would have to take the place as Dauntless leader and since Tobias wouldn't take it, it was mandatory. Uriah and I turned it down, which left Lynn with the job. I don't know why she was complaining anyway—Dauntless leaders got paid a hell of a lot more, had nicer apartments, and got to do whatever they wanted.

I picked Faction Ambassador and initiate trainer. Uriah picked tattoo artist and dauntless-born initiate trainer. Lynn got stuck with Dauntless leader. Marlene picked nurse and tattoo artist. Peter chose Faction Ambassador. Will chose control lab and dauntless born initiate trainer. Christina chose nurse and to open her own store. We were all pretty fine with our jobs—with the exception of Lynn who was still moaning about how she wanted to train initiates and work as an interrogator.

* * *

><p>We were at Zeke's apartment for a party. I had just gotten back from the apartment that I shared with Four since he asked me to move in with him. I was still smiling from the memory of it all.<p>

_We had said goodbye to all our friends and Tobias said he wanted to ask me something. When we got to his door, he picked me up and I let out a yelp of surprise. He laughed and pushed open the door, carrying me inside. _

"_Well aren't you excited?" I teased as she sets me down and gently kissed my lips. He only smirked, and moved so he was standing in between my legs._

_He pressed his lips to mine once again and I smiled into the kiss. I pushed my lips against his, asking for more. He pulled away and I whimpered, not wanting to stop. _

_He nuzzled my neck. "Well aren't you adorable?" He mocked. _

"_Meanie," I pouted. He chuckled, causing me to pout further. _

"_Anyway," he started to look nervous. I stared at him in confusion. What was wrong? "I was wondering if you would possibly want to move in with me?" I stared at him, openmouthed. He started to panic. "But, I mean if you don't want to, then that's a fine with me. I just thought-"_

_I cut him off with a kiss. I pull away moments later, "It's not that I don't want to move in with you, it's just I didn't think you'd ask. Trust me, I'd love nothing more than for me to move in with you." _

"_It's settled then," he smiled. "I'll help you settle in tomorrow. For now, we've got a celebratory party to catch." _

And that was that. I mean, just like that we were moving in together. I was excited. What could be better than living with the one made for me? Nothing, that's what.

I kissed Tobias on the cheek. "I'm going to go get a drink. Be right back." He nodded and I walked off. I wasn't really used to the whole party thing but I could get used to it if I tried and I was going to try. I was going to make sure the little Abnegation girl never showed again.

Forty-five minutes later, I had consumed two drinks and I was a little tipsy to say the least. I think its best I go find Tobias and get out of here before something bad happens and I end up doing something I'll regret in the morning.

I pushed my way through the crowd trying to find Tobias and when I do I realize it's too late. Something bad has already happened. There, in front of me, I find Tobias lip locked with some blonde girl. They were practically dry-humping each other. Tears pricked my eyes, threatening to fall. I shoved past them and Tobias yells, "Hey, watch it!" before he realizes it's me.

His eyes widened. He pushed the unknown girl away. "Tris, it's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're cheating on me." I choke back a sob. "You can't tell me that's not what you're doing."

"I'm not!" He had the audacity to cheat on me and tell me that's not what he was doing. I thought he loved me. If he truly did, then he wouldn't have lied about it. He would've been a man and owned up to his mistake.

"Then please tell me what you were doing," I shouted at him. "Let me guess, she was dying and you had to give her CPR? Don't bullshit me, _Four!" _He winced at the use of the nickname.

"Don't call me that," he pleaded. "You know my name, say it. Please, Tris!"

I shook my head in disgust. "Goodbye, Four." I spat, pushing past him again. Maybe I shouldn't leave. Maybe a few more drinks would help me out.

Twenty minutes later, I've had my sixth drink and I have no idea how I'm still going. Someone smacks my butt. Instead of being disgusted, like sober me would've been, I turn and wink at the guy. It's _Eric. _He looked surprised to see it was me, but then the surprise leaves his eyes and is replaced with lust. "You look drunk, Stiff."

"Maybe 'cause I am," I slurred. I couldn't exactly see straight anymore, but I could still see and that was all that really mattered right now. "And why are you talking, you look just about as stoned as me!"

"So true, but I know how to hold my alcohol better." He taunted. We started arguing. And the arguing turned into teasing. And the teasing turned into flirting. And the flirting turned into dancing. And the dancing turned into grinding. And the grinding turned into dry humping. Now that I looked at him good, he was attractive. Extremely so. If he got rid of those piercings, he and Tobias would be about equals.

"How about you come back to my place, sweetheart?" Eric whispered in my ear. His husky voice totally turned me on and sent a shiver down my spine. I shrugged and smirked at him.

"Okay, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *Dramatic Voice* I've said it once and I'll say it again! I don't own Divergent! *Sobs*

Okay, so sorry for the last chapter. I know "Fourtris for the win" and all that good stuff, but no. I'm a little tired of all the usual pairings and decided I'm going to try out different pairings. Like I said, some of the profiles that are popular and that you like could be mine. I've been told that I have a way with words (can you guess one of my profiles now?) and I decided to put that to use and try out new ships. Hey, you might even end up liking one of them and might want more.

I know barely anyone likes Erictris but there wasn't much of it to start with, so I figured "what the hell?" It was either that or Petris and I don't even know how I would work that in. So Petris friendship—yay!

Which brings me to the question, if I was to make a Divergent Pairings one-shot book, would you read it? It won't really be any canon pairings and I'll take requests for the wackiest pairings you can think of. If not, I won't write it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris's Point of View<strong>_

_*Two months later* _

_Four _and I had long since broken up and I was now in a loving relationship with Eric. Once you got to know him, he was pretty sweet and caring. He just wouldn't show it in public. I was now friends with Peter and a couple of Eric's friends that he introduced to me. I was still "friends" with all the old people that I had come to know with, but we were more of acquaintances.

Everything had officially changed. Like nothing stayed the same—well almost nothing. From what I heard, Zeke and Shauna broke up and he started dating Lauren while Shauna started to date some guy that was a year older than her.

I hadn't heard anymore, but I'm sure there was plenty to hear. I could've heard more if I wanted, but I didn't want to.

"Mornin', babe." Eric wrapped his arms around me from behind. He leaned his chin on top of my forehead.

"Good morning," I turned around so I was facing his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. He pressed his lips to my forehead and I closed my eyes in attempt to savor the moment. In two extremely short months, I managed to fall deep in love with a very wonderful person who just needed some time to open up.

I leaned upwards and connected my lips with his. He didn't protest. He gently pushed me down on the bed and connected our lips again.

The make out session was getting a little heated until he pushed me away. "As much as I'd love to stay here all day, we can't. I've got leader business and you've got ambassador business."

"Yeah, but I want to finish _our _business," I pouted, burying my head in his chest. He let out a laugh and his chest vibrated.

"I do too, sweetheart. But we have to."

I groaned, but got up. He was right. I really needed to be there.

* * *

><p>I flopped down on our living room couch. We had both gotten back from our jobs and I was tired as crap. Eric stifled a laugh. I hit him in the arm and he clutched it groaning. "What was that for?"<p>

"For being you."

He rolled his eyes. In seconds he's got me pinned to the couch chair, laying on top of me so he won't crush my small frame with his large one. "Oh," he quirked an eyebrow. "So I'm being punished for doing stuff like this," he lowers his head and peppered my neck with light kisses.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I tried to push him away, unable to take his teasing anymore. It was either we finished what we started or he got away from me right now.

Just when I think we're about to continue, he pulls away and chuckled. I opened my eyes in surprise and glared at him. "Oh, you are so dead!" I shouted, and jumped up. He flashed me a grin and winked before taking off, running. I chased after him.

I had lost him after a while since our apartment was huge. "Boo," someone whispered from behind me and wrapped their arms around me.

I relaxed in his arms. He held me tighter and I melted into him. I knew he was the one for me. "You're still dead," I muttered, exhausted.

All I heard was a chuckle before I was being lifted up. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>*Next Day*<p>

I was on my way to Eric's apartment when someone stopped me. "Tris, can we talk?" I knew it was by the sound of their voice.

"What do you want, Four?" I spat, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"I want to talk."

"Why don't you go talk to the blonde girl you were talking to two months ago?" I sneered, finally turning to look at him. He looked at me pleadingly, like he was begging me to understand.

There was nothing I needed to understand other than that he was a lying, heart-breaking, no good cheater who would only break me further if I listened to him—which I had no intentions of doing.

"You've got two minutes," I growled.

"Look I know I kissed her, but I was drunk. A little too drunk. She meant nothing to me, it was a complete and utter mistake on my part. If you could just find it in your heart to forgive me." He begged.

"I can't." I answered, stonily. "Now what's the real reason you're here?"

"I want to get back together."

"And I don't." I glared at him harder.

"Tris-"

I cut him off. "You're two minutes are up."

Without another word to him, I started to walk away. Tears started to prick my eyes again. Of course, he would have to show and ruin everything.

I ran to our apartment and barge through. "Hey, babe! You have—what's wrong?" It didn't take Eric long to figure out that there was something wrong.

"Four." I only needed to whisper his name for Eric to quickly embrace me and hold me while I sobbed. I didn't love Four anymore—especially not like I loved Eric. But Four _was _my first love. If people could love the ones made for them like they did their first love, relationships would be so much better, but people couldn't. There would always be a place in their hearts for their first loves and there was no changing that.

Their first loves were the ones who taught them how to love, showed them what love truly was, cared for them when they just needed someone to be there for them. That would always be Four no matter how much I wish it wasn't. But now it was Eric, my second and one true love. Now _that _would most definitely _never _change, nor did I want it to—and I meant that.

"Come on, love," Eric picked me up, bridal stride and carried me to our bedroom. He peeled back the covers and placed me under them before joining me.

He wrapped his arms around me, protectively and I couldn't have felt any safer. Eric was my rock and I loved it. He pressed a kiss to my forehead as we laid there, just staring at the ceiling.

I don't know how long we laid there, but we did. Finally I decided to break the silence. "Eric?"

He hummed in response. "Who was your first love?" I said, curious.

He inhaled sharply. No response.

"You can tell me," I assured him. He sighed and nodded.

"It was back in Erudite. Her name was Delia. She was smart, brave, honest, selfless, and peaceful. All I ever could've wanted. We were young lovers—no, we never had sex because we didn't need to in order to be in love. Our first anniversary, I went over to her house to surprise her, but I was told by her parents that she had been in a fatal accident. They were pretty sure she'd never wake up, but we had hope. I cried with and consoled her family and they did the same to me. Just when the doctors said there was a major chance she would leave, a problem in the operation room happened. They had to give her immediate . . ." By now, he was sobbing full on and all I could do was hold him and console him. He must've really loved this girl. "She lost too much blood . . . Doctors couldn't save her. She dies two weeks later. After that, I never tried to love again until now."

I smiled sadly and he did the same. We had both had lost the people we loved but to two different causes. Love had been so unkind to us until we had met each other.

We simply laid there longer, not sure what to do now that we both knew how the other lost their first loves.

I mean, what can you do when your heart was broke then someone swooped in and rescued you?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah *picks nails and smacks gum* I kinda don't own Divergent *holds up cup* but I do own this cup of Mocha Frappuccino from Starbucks *walks away*

Yeh, sorry 'bout the no Fourtris thing. I said 'his before but Imma say it 'gain 'cause I kinda like Fourtris and stuff.

Oh yeah, I'm a Lynn fan so she'll be important. I needed someone to play double agent and keep a little peace between both groups and since she's amazing and everyone forgets her, I decided to make her said double agent.

This is more of a filler chapter. So it's kind of boring.

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View<p>

It was lunch time and Eric and I were sitting with our usual lunch buddies today. Our group consisted of Peter, Malicious—a really pretty, brunette girl whose name used to be Malissa until she changed it (I swear she and Peter would be totally cute together); Savage—Malicious's handsome, brunette, fraternal twin brother; and Lynx—a gorgeous, cunning girl who was dating Savage. Today Lynn sat with us. She was the only one from the other group that I still talked to on a regular basis. She and Lynx were like really close friends since they were both cunning, gorgeous, smart, and had a mischievous sense of humor.

"So, what have you been up to, Lynn?" grinned Lynx who was cuddling into Savage.

Lynn smirked back. "Oh, you know," she picked at her nails, pretending to be uninterested. "The usual. Beating people in fights, getting into trouble, attending leader meetings, breaking people's hearts, and getting money."

"Damn," Lynx laughed. "I knew I should've hung out with you this weekend."

"You know, sometimes I think you two are secretly gay for each other," Peter joked. Then dodged pieces of hamburger thrown at him by Lynx and Lynn.

"And sometimes I think you're too busy sucking Eric's dick." They replied in unison. They high fived, while the rest of rolled our eyes.

"Yes, we get it. You two are so funny, now shut up," whined Malicious. "I'm trying to apply my makeup."

"While we're eating?" Savage questioned. "Do you ever do that stuff after you wake up?"

"Do you ever shut up when we ask you to?" She retorted. Nonetheless she answered, "I didn't have time this morning." She shot Peter a glare who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Because someone wouldn't leave me alone and literally dragged me out of my apartment."

"I said I was sorry," Peter groaned. "How long are you going to stay mad? It happened like three hours ago, get over it."

"You get over it!" Malicious growled.

"And the cat's out of the bag," Lynx joked with a sly smirk. "And yes, pun intended." Lynx loved to make cat jokes since her name was lynx and a lynx was basically just a really strong and really big, agile cat.

"Oh, so funny." Lynn rolled her eyes. Lynx kicked her under the table.

Before Lynn could tackle her like she normally would, loud laughter is heard and everyone at my table turns. It's my old friends, they're laughing happily. Something must've been pretty funny.

Everyone at our table—with the exception of Lynn—rolled our eyes. "They must've been recalling what happened last night." Lynn said.

I was curious and from everyone else's strange looks, so were they. "What happened last night?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling." She takes a bite of her burger.

"Why not?" We asked.

"You guys think it's stupid when they laugh loudly, but you guys do it too and no one questions it." She takes another bite. "Besides, you guys don't really care. You just want a reason to be mad at them."

"No we don't." We all protested indignantly.

"Yes you do," she pointed out. "I don't tell them what you guys do when they ask and I won't tell you guys what they do. It's only fair."

As much as we didn't want to, we all nodded. She was right. It _was _only fair. We dropped the topic and started to talk about our plans to go play Capture the Flag later this afternoon. We tried to ignore their group, best we could, but it was hard. Their laughter just kept getting louder and louder until we couldn't take it anymore. All of us except Lynn were pretty pissed an annoyed. Why did they have to sit so close to us again?

I turned around and glared at them harshly. "Would you guys shut up?" I snapped. The rest of my group nodded as their group turned and glared at us too. Lynn sighed and face palmed.

"What's your problem?" Christina asked. I took notice of how she was sitting close to Uriah and not Will. "We didn't do anything to you."

"You didn't have to. Your voices did enough," Eric agreed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and glared harder at them, daring them to do something.

"Why don't you turn around and mind your own business?" Shauna snapped. She didn't seem to be as angry as the rest of them, but still pretty upset that we were messing with them.

"Why don't you make us?" Lynx and Malicious taunted. Peter and Savage nodded. Before a fight could break out, Lynn stopped us.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed. "I'm sick and tired of your attitudes towards each other! You have no reason to hate each other yet you do. Are you guys so immature that you have to argue over whose being the loudest when both groups are being as loud as they fucking can? Can't you just chill for once?"

We all stare at her dumbfounded. She never really snaps like _that. _When she snaps at someone or insults them it's hidden behind a sly, mischievous group, never like this. We all kind of look away from each other. Lynn and I shared one thing in common that trumped everything else that we had in common—we were either friends or once friends with both groups. It was kind of easy seeing where both groups were coming from, especially her.

Lynn smirked as we avoided each other the rest of lunch. Didn't so much as look at each other, let alone acknowledge the other group's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *Boston accent* Can I get a disclaimer over here, one disclaimer please? *Teenager walks over and takes over* Yes, I'll do it. In no way does anyone but Veronica Roth own the Divergent Trilogy, 'cause she kind of started it. *walks away*

I is kind of very bored so take it easy, okay? Take what easy, you ask? I have no idea. It's three in the morning and this is a pre-written chapter as is every one before this. I'm doing as many as I can now and I'm trying to get to chapter six or seven.

And whatever you do, please do not, under in circumstances, call this chapter "Chapter Tobias." Please, just no.

* * *

><p>Four's Point of View<p>

I watched her as she laughed with him. With _Eric. _The same guy I had to protect her from during her initiation. What could she possible see in him? He was a monster—monsters can't love people. _I _could love her. But she wouldn't let me.

I know I messed up. God I know I messed up! But I was drunk and the blonde girl looked a lot like Tris. I just got confused and then the girl kissed me so I kissed her back thinking she was Tris.

_But she wasn't Tris, _the voice in my head spoke. Don't you think I know that? At the worst possible moment ever, Tris—the _real _Tris—shoved past me and I realized the girl I had been kissing had been a decoy, a fake. Someone who could never compare to the actual Tris.

Maybe my friends were right, maybe I should move on. But I couldn't. It was still hard, I loved her. She was my first love and who I expected to be my only.

_Just move on. _The voice is back. It's been taunting me since our breakup two months ago. It loved to feed on my insecurities and my pain. The last it had appeared was after my mom supposedly died and I thought I was alone—no one to protect me from _him. _They had left as soon as I made into Dauntless and hadn't returned since. Until now.

_I'm telling you, _it sounded amused. Call me crazy if you will. _You need to move on. _

But how could I, what could I do, period? What can you do when your first love is in the arms of another?

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View<p>

I was stuck shopping by myself. Eric and Lynn had work—not like Lynn would shop with me anyway. Malicious was with Peter. And Lynx was with Savage and I really didn't want to be the third wheel in all that. I mean, it was cool when other people were the third wheel around Eric and I but completely stupid when I was.

I decide I wanted to get a new tattoo for show. I gather all of the stuff I'm going to buy and walk to the front desk to pay for it. The clerk who has black hair in a Mohawk and bright green eyes and tattoos lining their body rings me up. "That will be a total of ninety points deducted from your account." They stared at me bored. "Do you agree to this deduction?"

I nodded. They press a button and a receipt pops out, they place it in the bag with my clothes and hand it to me. "Have a shitty fucking day," they muttered. I ignored them. Store clerks were usually bored. Most of them were low-ranking Dauntless that had no choice but to be a store clerk. The pay was alright but they were stuck there from nine to nine all day. The only time they were allowed to leave was for lunch break and the five minute bathroom breaks, nothing more. I honestly felt sorry for them. I know I'd hate it if I was stuck working for twelve hours, working at a shitty job, unable to do fun things with friends. And that was if they were even able to make friends in the short times that they have to themselves.

I walked out of the store and made my way towards the tattoo parlor. When I walked in, Tori looked up and a smile spread across her face. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"A tattoo, obviously." I mockingly rolled my eyes. "Geez, Tori. You're starting to lose your touch."

She laughed and patted the tattoo chair. "Well how about you take a seat and tell me what tattoo it is that you want."

I tell her exactly what I want and then take a seat. She grabs the right materials and begins. It stings a little, but after having gotten tattoos previously, I didn't really mind it anymore. Matter of fact, I actually started to like the stinging and tingling. It was kind of comforting to know I could sit here and not mind the pain. I had definitely become stronger since the two months that I was officially accepted into Dauntless.

When she finished, she smiled down at her artwork. "Like usual," she reminded me, "take it easy on that arm for a couple of hours. If you overdo it, you-"

"-I could cause myself a lot of pain and mess up the tattoo," I finished for her. "Yes, Tori, I know. We've been over this so many times that I've practically got it memorized."

She threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I still need to say or else people would try suing me after they were hurt because they did something stupid when I clearly told them to take it easy."

"Well if I do something stupid—which I know I will—I won't sue you." She laughed. "I'll _fine _you." She scowled at me as I choked with laughter.

"Oh, ha, ha. Just laugh it up." She rolled her eyes.

"I will." I eventually stopped laughing and stood up. "Well, until next time, Tori."

I walked out of the tattoo parlor, saying goodbye to Tori and Bud. I'm just glad Uriah wasn't here right now since he works here. We'd end up staring at each other for a long time, not saying anything. Trying to avoid each other, while still doing what we were there for—to give tattoos and to get a tattoo. It was completely awkward last time.

Now I just needed to find Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *sighs* We've been over this before. *huffs and drinks Starbucks* I don't own the trilogy that's being made into movies as we speak. Though we aren't really speaking since I'm typing and you're reading for some unknown reason.

Ha, fifth pre-written chapter in one night. And I'm still not tired!

Yeah, well. Whatever. Now onto what you all came for . . .

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View<p>

According to Lynn, we were invited to a party by the _other _group. It was being held at Zeke's place and we were all going because _everyone _went to Zeke's party. No one needed an invitation, you just had to show up but when you did get an invitation it meant that you were supposed to stay after the party to hang out with the gang and play Truth or Dare or Would You Rather or Bed, Wed, or Dead. People practically prayed to get an invitation but only Zeke's family and closest friends ever got one.

It was a surprise _we _got one. But apparently Lynn pulled some strings and talked Zeke into getting us one since we all _technically _did know each other, we just argued practically every time we saw each other which _was _kind of annoying, but I'd never admit that.

I was back in the apartment with Eric, getting ready. I put only usual black v-neck, black skinny jeans, black jacket, and black combat boots. Yeah, a lot of black, but when you're blonde, you tend to look hot in black.

I didn't bother putting on extra layers. No one did that anymore. One time we were all playing, trying to prove we were braver than each other when a slightly tipsy Lauren had her "realization moment." Whenever Lauren had a realization moment she said something or asked very important questions that none of us ever thought of asking.

That particular time, she slurred out, "Hey, guys!" And we had all turned to look at her. "If we play these games to look brave then why do we put on extra layers which is a total pansycake move and then say we're brave when really we're not brave enough to go with our regular one layer?" We all stared at her, dumbfounded. Well, all of us except Uriah who had screamed out, "I knew Pansycake was coming back!"

Ever since then, we stopped adding extra layers. Poor Lauren didn't remember a thing about that night, but we told her that she was the one who came up with the "No Extra Layers" rule.

"You ready, babe?" Eric called, suddenly popping his head into the bathroom. I nodded and walked out, allowing Eric to wrap his arms around me and pull me closer.

* * *

><p>Together, the seven of us (Savage, Malicious, Lynx, Peter, Lynn, Eric, and I) walked to Zeke's apartment together. You could hear the music blasting from six blocks down, but nobody from any of the surrounding apartments were complaining. Why would they, when they were at the party too?<p>

I told Eric I'd be right back and went to go get a drink. I gulped it down quicker than I expected and kept grabbing more. "You should slow down." Someone said. I turned and winked at them thinking it was Eric.

It wasn't.

Instead of the handsome blonde I had come to love, I found the dark-haired, handsome and mysterious Four. I groaned. "Leave me alone, number boy."

"Oh, because I haven't heard that one before." He rolled his eyes.

"Have you heard Mister Two Plus Two?" He nodded.

"Mister Three Plus One?" He nodded again. "Mister One Plus Three?"

"Mister Five Minus One?" He nodded.

"Look," he interrupted. "I've heard it all."

"How about Mister One-thousand and Four Minus One-Thousand?"

He stared at me. "Well, no."

"Ah ha!" I shouted at him, stupidly feeling triumphant.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, you should slow down."

I ignored him and grabbed two glasses and downed them quickly, despite his annoying presence. Irritated, her grabbed the glasses I was about to down. I glared at them, but I held onto the bottles as tightly as I could.

"Let go, you stupid stalker!" I shouted at him, trying to get him to let the glasses go. It was none of his business what I did. Nor was it any of his concern.

"No," he stated calmly, pulling the glasses away. I knew if he really wanted the glasses, he would have had them by now. Right now, he was just toying with me. Well, it wasn't going to work.

I couldn't get the bottle out of his hands so I just kept my hands in place and he did the same. He stared down at me, straight into my eyes. I, on the other hand, tried to keep my gaze focused long enough. Maybe I did have quite a bit to drink.

Without warning, he connected his lips with mine. I pulled away and pushed him away from me as hard as I could. I stared at him in disgust while he tried to explain. I knew I was drunk, but I wasn't _that _drunk. I would never cheat on Eric, even if I was a little tipsy. I wasn't _him. _

"Tris, please." He begged again.

"You never did look good begging," I growled at him, clenching my fists. I couldn't take him in a fight, but I didn't need to. I doubted he would ever lay a hand on me that way so there would be no need for any fighting to break out. "So please don't lower yourself to it now."

Without as much as another word spoken, let alone another glance in his direction, I walked away to find Eric. When I found him, I smiled. He really wasn't like Four.

Whereas I left Four alone for a little while and he was already kissing another girl, Eric was talking to Peter with a beer in his hands. He smiled when he saw me and motioned towards me.

"Hey, babe!" Eric shouted over the loud music. He wrapped his free arm around me and pressed a kiss to my temple. "I was just talking to Peter about going to see and entertainment fight."

I had heard about entertainment fighting from Lynn who became an entertainment fighter. She didn't need to, but she said she wanted to stay in fighting shape and that she wanted to strike fear into Dauntless members hearts by beating people and being brave and skillful, not because of the title Dauntless Leader.

I smiled over at Peter who mockingly winked in my direction. At first I was a little uneasy around Peter. I mean, he did try and kill me, he did bully me, and he did . . . touch me. But I had gotten over it. I learned that his problem was the same as Al's was—his parents. His parents had been abusive. Not physically abusive. But verbally. Just with words they managed to destroy him and cause him to bully others as a reflection of his parents.

I giggled at his attempt to get a rise out of Eric. Eric and Peter were always teasing each other, trying to make the other one mad. Their favorite thing to do, since it was most effective, was messing with love interests. Peter joked and pretended to flirt with me because Eric was so protective over me and Eric teased Peter about his crush on Malicious.

We continued to talk until someone shut off the music. I knew what was coming next. Zeke was about to kick everyone out.

Just as predicted, Zeke stands on a table and announces, "Anyone who wasn't personally invited by me, get your drunk ass out!"

People groaned, either disappointed that they have to leave now, or because they didn't get an invitation. "Now the rest of you need to get in a circle."

We did as told. "I decided we were going to change it up this time. So we're playing Bed, Wed, or Dead."

Cheers were heard. "Yes, yes, I know you're excited. Now shut up."

"Now, since it's my apartment, I'll start." Zeke scans the group. "Uriah. Bed, wed, or dead. Christina, Marlene, Malicious."

Uriah pulled Christina closer to him. Apparently he and Marlene didn't work out so well since they thought of each other as siblings and so he started to date Christina who broke up with Will who started to date Marlene. "Wed Christina, Bed Marlene and kill Malicious because she'll kill me first if I don't." Malicious smirked. Uriah scanned the group until his eyes landed on Four.

"Four." Four looked up, wearing an emotionless mask. "Bed, wed, dead. Lynn, Shauna, and Lynx."

Four stared at the three girls long and hard. He considered two of them like sisters and the other as a girl who didn't get along with him and his friends. Tough choice.

He finally shrugged and answered. "Bed Shauna, Wed Lynn, Kill Lynx." Lynx let out a fake hiss of amusement.

"Savage." My friend looked up. "Tris, Lauren, and Malicious."

Savage's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ew, gross. One of those choices is my sister!"

"Suck it up, butter cup," Lauren grinned. Lauren loved the idea that almost everyone in this room was related to someone else as it made the choices harder. Lauren and Marlene were first cousins—their moms were sisters. Shauna and Lynn were sisters. Zeke and Uriah were brothers. And Savage and Malicious were twins.

Savage sighed. "Marry Tris then divorce." I winked at him. "Bed Lauren, but only because she's the only other choice that isn't considered incest of any kind and kill Malicious and hope Mom and Dad don't kill me."

I chuckled. "Ah," I cooed, reaching over to pinch Savage's cheeks. "Is someone still afraid of their mommy and daddy?"

"Don't push it, Tris," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed as did everyone else in the room.

"Lynn," Savage called out. Lynn doesn't acknowledge his presence, she simply stares at her cuticles bored. "Bed, wed, dead. Uriah, Eric, and Four."

She doesn't say anything and after a while we're all pretty convinced she didn't hear us. Savage opens his mouth to repeat himself but Lynn cuts him off with a sigh. "First off, ew. Uriah is like my little gay brother."

"Gay?" Uriah exclaims, confused. No one pays him any attention though, and his confusion goes unanswered.

"And two, how am I supposed to choose between Four and Eric? They're both pretty hot with sexy abs." All the girls nodded in unison while Eric smirked and Four looked down sheepishly. We were all aware of the fact that Lynn was bisexual. According to her, it was about their heart, mind, sense of humor and occasionally their looks that she counted. It didn't matter to her what was in between a person's legs.

Yeah, we all kind of stared at her, surprised when she told us that that was what she looked for in a person. None of us expected Lynn to be that deep.

"Fine. Wed Four. Bed Eric. And Kill my homosexual younger sibling." We all laughed at the name Lynn dubbed Uriah with.

Uriah grumbled quietly. "Tris," Lynn smirked. I internally groaned. This can't be good. "Bed, wed, dead. Zeke, Will, and Peter."

I stifled a relieved sigh. She didn't pick the people I thought she was. Lord knows what a disaster we would have witnessed if I had to choose between Four and Eric. And the embarrassment too. I probably would've ebbed to a mere puddle of my nerve system if she had.

"Bed Zeke. Wed Peter. Kill Will."

"Will. Christina, Malicious, Lynx."

He shrugged. "Wed Christina. Bed Lynx. Kill Malicious."

"Malicious. Zeke, Peter, Uriah."

"Bed Zeke. Wed Peter. Uriah." Her response was immediate and I knew we would tease her about the "wed Peter" thing.

I barely stifled a laugh and she shot me a glare. A smirk played at her lips. "Tris. Four, Eric, Peter."

I paled. I didn't answer and everyone stared at me, interested in what I was going to say.

I barely managed to stutter out an answer. "Wed Eric. Bed Peter. _Kill_ Four."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not doing it. Sorry. Try looking at the previous chapter or waiting until I do it again. *huffs* Fine, since you asked nicely. I, uh, kind of don't own Divergent. I'm sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View.<p>

We were sitting with our normal group like usual. The party last night ended at two in the morning and left everybody a little flustered. Eric seemed smug about my answer and Four seemed heartbroken by it.

We were trying to rush in everything we needed to say before Eric and Lynn had to leave for a Dauntless meeting. When we finished, Lynn and Eric stood up.

They both looked extremely attractive in their leader jackets. Eric had his black hair up in the messy, formal way that guys did that made him look really attractive. His silvery gray eyes bore into my soul as I stared at his handsome features. He was tall with strong features and an especially sharp, masculine jaw that housed his thin nose and smirking lips that I could kiss all day if he'd let me. He was completely and utterly handsome. I don't know how many times I have to say it. He was clad in his usual black tee that hugged his abs perfectly and sexily and his regular black pants, matched with his favorite pair of black tennis shoes. For some reason, Eric pushed to look his best during meetings.

Lynn stood next to him, her long golden brown hair flew down her back in waves and her matching, golden brown eyes light up with mischievousness. She had grown her hair back since initiation and just let me tell you, her hair grew fast. She had full, luscious lips and a delicate nose matched with a charming smile and was currently wearing a v-neck that clung to her toned stomach and black skinnies with black boots. Since initiation had finished, she had taken to going back to wearing some clothes that showed her curvy figure and brought out her beauty now that she no longer had to worry about Dauntless boys taking her seriously. And of course, her hands were donned in her usual black leather fingerless gloves that she loved so much.

"Well, we're off." Eric told us.

Beside him, Lynn rolled her eyes. "No, because they were totally convinced we were just going to stand here for the next hour."

Eric ignored her and flashed me a smile, before bending down and pressing a kiss to my forehead. He pulled away and turned around, signaling for Lynn to follow him. She did so albeit, teasing him lightly.

I huffed and stood up to throw my trash away. I had an ambassador meeting in half an hour and I'd return an hour and a half after Eric did. Best I leave now. It'll be over before I know it. Then I'd get to spend some time with my Eric.

* * *

><p>Four's Point of View.<p>

I watched as she got up and left. It was obvious she no longer felt for me, the way I felt for her anymore and I just had to accept that. I just couldn't. I had told her things, _showed _her things that I couldn't take back. She knew more about me than some of my friends did and now that we weren't together, I feared for those secrets.

My group continued to talk and joke, but today I just wasn't feeling it. I was more depressed than usual and I was never depressed. Closed off, maybe. But not depressed. I just wasn't one to succumb to something like that, but because of one girl that's what exactly happened.

"Come one," Zeke urged Will and I. "We've got Control Room shift today and you know how Boss gets if—_when _we're late." He corrected himself. I sighed and stood up, Will following suit.

Together, the three of us made our way towards the control room. When we got there, the other shift guys let out a whoop of relief before racing out the door. We stared at them in amusement.

They must've really hated this job. _Really _hated this job.

* * *

><p>We had finally finished our shift, but one of the guys supposed to replace us couldn't make it because he was sick so I agreed to stay behind in their place. I didn't really have any place to go.<p>

I watched the screens and my eyes zoned in on quite the sight. It was the Tris and her friends having a little fun in public.

They were dancing around and they were obviously having a very fun time because even _Lynn _was dancing. Hell, she even did a backflip and two cartwheels. I don't know what got them in quite the mood, but something did.

I turn my head from this. This wasn't moving on, this was moping. I had to forget about her and move on with another girl.

Thankfully, the shift ended quickly and the fourth set of control room guys came in. They had quite a few of us.

I walked the stone halls of Dauntless. I didn't want to go back to my empty apartment and I wasn't in the mood for talking to my friends. But I also wasn't in the mood for being alone, so I was kind of stuck at a standstill.

I rounded the corner and ran straight into someone who stumbled backwards. I was left unharmed as they were smaller than me. I caught them before they fell and they stared up at me and smirked. It was Lynn. I stood her up straight and backed away. She dusted the imaginary dirt off her body and stared at me. Wasn't she with Tris and them? It was just half an hour since I saw them all parading around on the screens and I know for a fact that they were still out having fun. So what was she doing here?

"Thanks, Prince Charming." She grinned.

"Don't call me that," I spoke, my voice void of all emotion and my face expressionless.

"What, "Prince Charming," Prince Charming?" I glared at her and she laughed. "I'm just joking with you, Four. Ease up and laugh for once. It's good for you."

I remember when I was first introduced to Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah. They were annoying, adventurous, dare-devil kids that soon grew on me. They were like the little brother and sisters I never had.

"What do you want, Lynn?" I huffed.

She quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "What do you mean? _You _bumped into _me, _remember? Not the other way around." I rolled my eyes. But she was still right. "But if you want me to leave, I will."

She turned to walk away and I was ready to let her, but for some reason I opened my mouth and spoke. "Hey, Lynn, wait!" she turned back around and stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish. "Can you come back to my place just for a little while?" I realized how much of a pedophile I sounded like right there.

She glanced at her watch and shrugged. "Sure, why not? I've got some time."

I brought her back to my apartment and she took a good look around. "Nice play you got here."

I shrugged. In reality, I was a little nervous about my apartment. I had only ever showed Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Tris my apartment and I had hoped never to show anyone else.

"So how does it go?" she plopped down on the couch and made herself at home. I shook my head in concealed amusement at her usual antics.

"Fine," I answered in a monotone. "You?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Breaking rules and hearts, dealing with some serious and not-so-serious shit, and getting money."

I stared at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I swear every time you say 'the usual,' the only thing that stays the same is 'getting money.'"

"Well I could've said fucking bitches, but I'm not really sure how people would respond to that." I let out a laugh and her eyes lit up in triumph. She pumped her fist into the air. "Yes, I got you to ease up a bit."

I just laughed again, before the hollow feeling in my chest returned and I stared at nothing in particular. She noticed. "You know, I was a little surprised that you invited me to your place," she stated.

"Okay, and why are you telling me this?" The emotionlessness returned to my voice.

"Because apparently the only ones who have ever been in the great Four's apartment are people whom he cares for."

I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "What are you getting at, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, except the fact it means you care for me if you invited me here." She smirked.

I glared at the wall. "Do not." I protested. "I just thought it was rude to run into you and not offer anything in return."

She ignored my harsh jab. "Aw," she cooed in return. "Does the big bad Four think of me as a close friend?"

I continued to glare at the wall. She laughed and stood up when she knew I wasn't going to say anything else. "Well," she huffed. "As much as I want to stay, I can't. I have places to be and so little time to be at them." She walked towards the door. Before she exited, she turned and sent me a wink. "I hope we can do this again, Four."

Strangely, I was too.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I really have to pee right now. Like, badly. . . . but I can't right now 'cause my idiot brother is hogging the bathroom down here and the other one is too far away for my liking. Looks like I'll hold it in. Anyway, I don't own the Trilogy whose characters I'm currently borrowing. Thank you and good night—or good morning.

_**So, I'm going to go ahead and review the **_**already**_** established pairings**_**. **

_**Eric and Tris—Erictris or Eris, however you want to call it. **_

_**Uriah and Christina—Uristina or Chriah or whatever. **_

_**Will and Marlene—Willene or Mill, don't care. **_

_**Zeke and Lauren—Zauren or Leke, ignore the horrible names. **_

_**And Shauna and OC—Shauna and random OC guy we haven't met yet, because I kind of don't want to introduce him. **_

_**The other pairings have yet to come in so you never know who's going to be with who. You'll never guess who ends up with who in the end, I promise. Yes, that means some of the already established pairings can change—but no, canon pairings will not be end game in this story. It's just not happening. You got a problemo? Well I don't really care, either suck it up and deal with it or find another story to read.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four's Point of View<strong>_

_***two weeks later***_

I had started to hang out with my friends now more than I had before since the breakup. Every day for the past two weeks Lynn and I hung out. We got closer and closer until I considered her a pretty close friend and she considered me the same. She said that she was going to help me find a girlfriend since she thought it was only fair that I be happy if Tris was. I told her not to and that I didn't want that that I'd rather find a girlfriend on my own, but since when has Lynn listened to a word anyone's said?

She just smirked as her eyes lit up and said that I could find a girlfriend on my own _if _she hadn't already found one for me. At first, her constantly showing up at my door and listing "options" for possible girlfriends was annoying, but after a while I got used to having her there since she was _always _there. She pulled a Zeke move.

When Zeke and I met, I was kind of shy, but he, Lauren, and Shauna didn't seem to care. They were always there, especially Zeke no matter how much I tried to get away from me, he showed up. After a while he not being there was kind of awkward and strange.

"How about Corina Wynne?" Lynn asked. I shook my head and she huffed. "You can't just keep saying no, Four. You haven't even met these girls, how are you going to know?"

I flopped down into the chair in front of her and stared at her. "That's the point, Lynn." I pointed out as she finally turned to look at me. "I haven't met them."

"And you never will if you don't try. You don't just suddenly wake up with a new friend or girlfriend one day, you have to be willing to go out and meet strangers."

"Why can't I just find someone on my own?"

"Because you can't just stand around and hope for a girl to come talk to you. You have to go up and talk to them. Girls like that stuff."

"And how would you know?" I snapped incredulously. "_You _don't like that stuff. You don't even like it when a guy heavily flirts with you!"

"Because that's _me. _We've already established that I'm not like other girls!" She shouted. She let out an over exaggerated huff and leaned back into my couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table. I didn't even bother to tell her to put her feet down. "Look, as your closest friend at the moment, it's my job to find you a girl so you can stop being so depressed. You aren't going to find one and the group don't know what to do. They've all started dating completely different people and have been oblivious to your loneliness. I, being the only one who noticed, decided to take matters into my own hands and help you."

"I didn't ask you to," I glared at her.

"You didn't have to. You're obviously not the same scary, instructor Four that you used to be or even the shy, intimidating initiate that you were when we were first met. Sure, you're still hella scary and very intimidating, but you're not you either way."

"I don't want you to find me someone."

"You don't have to. I'm still going to."

We have had this conversation so many times that I practically already knew what she was going to say long before she opened her mouth to say it.

I sighed and gave up. Lynn didn't really do nice things for people—only for close friends and family and even that was rare. I should've been somewhat grateful for her help, but I wasn't. I was confused, what would she get in return? I wasn't Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, or Lauren and I wasn't Shauna or Hector, so her being willing to help meant she was going to ask me to do a favor for her later. "And how do you plan on doing that, Lynn?"

A grin appeared on her face and I know whatever she was planning couldn't be good. "Well, Zeke's holding another party tonight. You go there and there will be plenty of girls lining up to meet you, Four. You'll have a girlfriend before you even know it."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" I don't even know why I asked. It was completely stupid of me to ask.

"Because you're a very attractive guy. Nice build, dark hair, charming blue eyes, and a handsome face. People will be drawn to you immediately." She answered. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as if she couldn't believe she had actually complimented me.

A small smile appeared on my face. Lynn was loud, brave, a little too confident and cocky, and stubborn but she was actually a pretty cool confidant.

* * *

><p>Lynn had walked with me to Zeke's party to make sure that I went. She seemed to think that I wouldn't go or that I would ditch the first chance that I got. I rolled my eyes at her insistency, but nonetheless complied.<p>

This must've been one of the larger parties because instead of the music blasting six blocks down it was nine blocks. Zeke had three types of parties: a small get together with only a few close friends and the people they brought; a drunk party with a lot of people and their friends dancing around, getting drunk and hooking up; and a stoned party where I'm sure at least half the Dauntless compound attended where it was cramped and people were grinding wildly. This had to be a stoned party.

We walked in, wincing at the loud noises. It took me a while to get used to it. And when I did, I started to notice the female attention I was receiving. I was used to girls staring at me, but I wasn't used to them practically eye raping and undressing me with their eyes. I shifted around nervously and Lynn chuckled from beside me. "Well I'm going to go get a drink. You stay here and mingle with some of these fine ladies." She smirked over in my direction before taking off towards the vodka section.

Instead of doing what she commanded, I did the opposite. I headed for the beer section. For some reason, Zeke was strict about keeping the different types of alcohol separate. I really had no intention of meeting someone. I didn't have to worry about Lynn. She'd be over at the vodka table until she was stoned. It was safe to say I wouldn't be seeing her again unless I stayed for the game afterward and I don't think I will since I had no intentions of staying this time. Last game completely killed me—Tris had just said "Kill Four" without any hesitation.

I growled in anger and downed another beer. I kept drinking and drinking until my vision was now less than perfect. Maybe I would go find a girl to dance the night away with. Tris was old news. Nodding my head, drunkenly, I managed to make it over to the dance floor. I looked around for a girl that interested me but I didn't have to, as one of them accidentally stumbled into me.

I caught her before she fell and looked her up and down. Long, flowing golden brown locks and soulful, golden brown eyes. _Gorgeous. _Except she looked a little familiar. I shrugged it off, she was probably someone I passed by in the Dauntless compound on a regular basis.

I asked her if she'd like to dance and she nodded her head, drunkenly. Nice to know I wasn't the only one drunk. She shouted her name over the music, but I couldn't hear it. I shrugged it off and told her my name. The only problem was that instead of saying Four, I said Tobias. As much as I should've been worried, the alcohol stopped me from being so. She probably wouldn't remember in the morning.

We started to dance and before I knew it, I was gripping her waist tightly, not wanting to let go. Her back was flushed against my front as we danced. It wasn't long before I pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. She kissed back with as much fervor as me.

I pulled away from the kiss, listening to her pants and moans. I slowly trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck and sucked when I heard a soft moan. I had reached her soft spot. I lifted her up so her legs wrapped around my waist and attacked her slightly swollen lips with my own.

"Why don't we take this back to my place?" I found myself asking. My voice had gotten lower, deeper—_huskier_.

"Okay," she answered.

_The rest of the night was a blur._

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View<p>

Zeke had just kicked everyone out of his apartment and we were all getting ready to play Never Have I Ever but with a twist. Instead of taking shots if we had, we were supposed to drink a sip of our beer if he had and vodka if we hadn't. Either way we were all going to end up pretty drunk.

"Hey, wait, where's Four?" asked Zeke. We looked around.

"He probably just left. You know how he gets." Lauren answered and we all nodded.

"I start," Zeke announced and we all rolled our eyes. By now, we knew he would be the one to start. "Never have I ever taken candy from a baby." He and Uriah took sips of beer along with Eric and Peter while the rest of us drunk vodka. We stared at them wide-eyed.

"Why would you take candy from a baby?"

"Because the baby didn't need it. It would mess with its teeth, we were doing it a favor."

We rolled our eyes. "Never have I ever pissed myself out of fear." We all drank vodka except for Uriah. We cock our eyebrows.

He noticed. "I challenged Lynn and Marlene to a pillow fight and they both teamed up on me and kept hitting me repeatedly. Lynn's really hurt too. I asked her how she managed to make a pillow hurt and she replied with, 'My exceptional strength.'" He shuttered from the memory as Marlene giggled.

It was Christina's turn. "Never have I ever had sex." We all took sips of beer.

"Okay, this game is lame." Malicious stated and Lynx nodded in agreement. "I'm out." They both stood up and Peter and Savage quickly followed. I nodded to Eric who stood and helped me up.

"That's our cue," I say, and we walk out. Besides, I wanted to have some. . . . _fun _with Eric.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Four's Point of View

I awoke with a groan and a pounding headache. I sat up with much difficulty and realized that I was completely naked.

The party. . . . The girl. . . .

Oh god! I started to panic, I had just lost my virginity. I was one of those guys who had sworn to wait until I was married to make it special, but all in one night I had broken that promise.

I glanced over at the bed to see that the covers were pulled back and the girl gone. I can't it even remember her face. The only thing I remember is her golden brown hair and matching golden brown eyes. . . . And the way she gripped my back. As perverted of me as it was to say, I could still hear her moaning and the way my name sounded on her tongue.

I looked around for signs of the girl. I may have just met her, but she sparked a longing deep within me and I wanted to know how. I checked the floor and only found a black wristband that I knew wasn't mine. It was _hers_. It said 'Be Brave Always.'

Oh god, I was so screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Seriously? Haven't we been over this before? I _don't _own the Divergent Trilogy.

So, how'd you like the last chapter? Who do you think Four's mystery girl was, was it someone he knows or was it someone he wants to know?

* * *

><p>Four's Point of View<p>

After I had found the wristband that said 'Be Brave Always,' I called Lynn over. She was so insistent on finding me a girlfriend, well she was going to help me find the mystery girl then.

She showed up about forty-five minutes later since she had a Dauntless leader meeting which gave me plenty of time to shower. I was in the middle of putting clothes on when she knocked. I slipped on some socks and some pants before walking over and opening the door.

She grinned when she saw me. "What's up, did you find a girl you liked?" She asked before her eyes zeroed in on my chest. She stared. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Lynn, focus," I ordered.

She shrugged. "What did you expect? I'm a girl who is attracted to guys with abs and you, my friend, have abs."

I rolled my eyes and ushered her inside and she quickly did so. I sat down on the couch right next to her, not bothering to put on a shirt which was my mistake. She stared at my tattoos. Her eyes widened and she reached out to touch them, not even bothering to ask me if it was okay, "Woah, cool tattoos." Her cold hands ran up and down my back and I shivered from her freezing touch. "What do they mean?"

I debated on whether or not I should tell her. I really didn't want to, but I knew if I didn't she wouldn't focus until I did. "They're the faction symbols," I answered simply. "I got them because I don't just want to be brave, selfless, smart, honest, or peaceful. I want to be all five."

She laughed. "No offense, bro, but you've got to work on being peaceful and kind as well as honest."

I scowled at her and she laughed harder. "Will you help me or not?" I asked.

"Help you with what, your sudden need to rip of your shirt?" she joked. "I watched this old movie called _Twilight _and this really hot guy named Jacob and all his werewolf friends always had their shirts off. Man, was that the best movie I ever watched. Well, I didn't really like it, I just liked the guys' faces and bodies."

"Lynn," I warned. She held her hands up in surrender and I sighed, relieved. "So I was dancing with this girl and I kind of brought her here. Long story short, when I woke up she was gone. No trace of her except this wristband that says 'Be Brave Always.' I want to find her."

"'You kind of brought her here'?" a smirk played at Lynn's lips. I knew what she was getting at. A blush tinted my cheeks. "You mean to tell me the great Four _had sex." _

"I didn't say that," I protested.

"Really, well did the frickle ever frackle?"

I avoided her gaze. "Lynn, I'm serious. I need help finding her."

"Okay, okay. I'll help."

I turned to look at her and smiled. "Thanks."

She started laughing. "What?" I question confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you really are Prince Charming, huh?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, still confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Two weeks ago, you caught me before I fell and I called you Prince Charming. Now you've got a mystery girl out there and the only thing you have to remember her by is wristband that could literally belong to any girl here. What will you do next, ask every Dauntless girl to try on the wristband until you find the one that looks better in it?"

"No," I snapped, suddenly irritated. Why couldn't she take it seriously? If I had to, I would go find Zeke and ask him for help. "I know she had gorgeous golden brown hair and soulful brown eyes. That's got to be worth something."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mocked. "I guess we'll be asking every girl in Dauntless who has 'gorgeous golden brown hair and soulful brown eyes' to try the wristband on. That helps so much."

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"You're my problem. I tried to help you find someone because you looked so depressed and then when you do find someone and I'm helping you look for her, you get mad at me like I did something wrong." She yelled. She took a deep breath and then calmed down. "Look I can help you, you just have to let me."

I nodded and she stood up and spoke. "Well I've got an entertainment fight against one of the best. I'll talk to you about this later."

* * *

><p>I ended up going to Zeke for help anyway. I needed a guy's opinion on it as well. Lauren told me I could "borrow him for an hour, but after that he's mine" as she put it.<p>

I had already explained to the both of them what the problem was and Zeke had agreed to help. The only problem was that he suggested we do exactly what Lynn made fun of.

"What?" he asked. "Unless you've got a better idea this is the only thing we can do. We don't really have much of a description to go by."

I huffed and nodded. I just wanted to find the girl. "Good." He nodded. "We'll be on the lookout for every pretty brown haired girl with brown eyes."

"This could take hours." I mumbled.

"It's your fault for getting drunk and finding a girl. Couldn't you just wait until you were sober?" I hadn't told him or Lauren about sleeping with her because they'd look at me crazily and tease me about it forever.

"Just help me find her," I growled. Zeke chuckled.

"Aw, is someone cranky 'cause he can't find his girlfriend?" Zeke cooed, pinching my cheeks. I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, gasping for air. "Fine, we're leaving!"

We had spent the last twenty minutes stopping every girl with brown hair and brown eyes to ask her if she was missing a wristband. They had all said no and I stared at them for a while, trying to tell if it was really them. I might not have known exactly who it was or exactly what she looked like, but if I just looked at her, I'm pretty sure I'd know. As I stared at them, I knew they were telling the truth because my brain didn't send off signals.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the floor. "Let's just give up, Zeke. We're never going to find her."

"Not with that attitude, we won't." He said, determined. "We are going to find you your girl. Even if it's the last thing I do. And that's a promise." I smiled over at my best friend.

"Thanks, Zeke."

I turned back and stared at the crowd. She _had _to be here sometime. This was the Pit, everyone visited the Pit at least once a day. If I could just look at her once, I'd know.

I squinted my eyes and scanned the crowd until my eyes landed on a small girl with brown hair. From her frame and hair, I knew it was her. She was here. I stood up quickly, not even bothering to tell Zeke that I had found her finally.

I started to push through the crowd, keeping my eyes trained on her. I was halfway through the crowd when she waved goodbye to someone and started to walk away. I pushed through the crowd harder, ignoring the people who shouted "Hey, watch it, punk!" or "Fuck you!" I only cared about getting to her.

When I made it through the crowd, I followed after her but there were a lot of hallways and twists and turns. I lost her after the third turn. I took every turn and hallway there was, but I couldn't find her. I yelled in anger and punched the wall. I was this close to finding her!

Sullenly I walked back to the table to see Zeke talking with Tris. They seemed to be having a nice conversation, but I, on the other hand, couldn't care less. I sat down and Zeke and Tris smiled over at me. "What's up, Four?" Tris and I had been on friendlier terms than we had been two months ago, but I still didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View<p>

I was talking to Zeke when Four walked over. "What's up Four?" I greeted with a smile. He simply glanced over at me and grunted in response. His eyes didn't even light up when he saw me. Something must've changed.

"What's up with you?" I asked, frowning. He didn't answer.

"He's looking for his mystery girl that he met last night at the party. He's just upset because he can't find her."

My eyebrows shot up. He had found someone else? I knew I no longer had feelings for Four anymore, but the fact that he moved on that quickly kind of sparked an emotion inside me that I wasn't too familiar with. Why did I care, anyway? He was free to date whoever he wanted. We weren't dating anymore. And besides, it wouldn't be fair to him if I was dating Eric and didn't like him dating someone.

I nodded. "Well good luck." I turned to walk away. I had two entertainment fights to go watch: Lynn's and Peter's. Maybe that would help me take my mind off some things.


	9. Chapter 9

Da-da-da-da-sclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy.

So, I got bored and decided to write another pre-written chapter. So far, who do you think Four's mystery girl is? Will he ever find out just who she is, if he does will he realize he end up liking her or will he realize he only likes the way she made him feel that one night even if he can't completely recall it all?

I don't know. Actually I do. I Just like pretending I don't for your sake, it's quite fun. I recommend trying it with your own stories. I've pretty much got things somewhat worked out which is code for, it's just going with whatever gets written.

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View<p>

*Two Weeks Later*

Two weeks had officially past and I wasn't really sure if things got better or worse with the two groups. We were all somewhat friends. Keyword obviously being _somewhat. _We were all on speaking terms and considered "friends," but we still argued a lot. We invited each other to parties and hung out on a regular basis but occasionally it would end up being a little tense and awkward if you ask me.

At least we could stand the sight of each other and being in each other's presence. It didn't bother us as much as it used to or even as much as it probably should have bothered us. But there was one thing that did _definitely _bothered me. Four always looked restless; he was smiling more than usual, and he rarely ever smiled so to see him look happy kind of surprised everyone, but sometimes his smiles looked a little forced. And I knew just why. He was looking for _Mystery Girl _as Zeke called it. We all knew he was looking for _someone _but apparently only he, Zeke, and Lynn were the only ones who knew he had found someone, but didn't know who she was.

A part of me felt bad for him and wanted to help him find her because she could just possibly be the one to make him happy, but the other part of me didn't like that he had found someone. I don't know why, but just the mere thought that he moved on from me _that _quickly kind of hurt. Just three weeks ago he was staring at me wistfully, begging me to give him another chance, trying to do whatever he could to make me see that he was a nice guy and that what he did was an accident.

And for some reason, I missed that a lot. Sure I knew that he was old news and that I would never get back together with him but it was nice to know that I was desired by someone other than Eric, that I was good enough to be admired by more than one person. Call me selfish if you will, but if you lived my life, you would know that I didn't exactly attract too many people.

But now, every time he looked at me it was just to smile friendlily and to chat just for a little bit. No longer did I see pain, determination, sadness, or hope in his eyes—the very emotions that I knew meant he wanted to get back together. I saw all of those emotions in his eyes, but it was no secret that it wasn't directed towards me in any way. It was directed towards _her. _The girl he doesn't even know, says he can't even remember what she said her name was and that all he knows about her was that she's a "gorgeous girl with gorgeous, golden brown hair and soulful golden brown eyes that he could drown in" if he could. His words, so not mine.

I'm not sure what the emotion I was feeling was. It could literally be anything.

Maybe I was just worried that he would set himself up to get hurt again by putting himself out there and when he didn't find her, he would heartbroken. That _had _to be the reason—worry and overprotection. I knew what I did to the guy—although he was the one who started it—really messed him up and devastated him. And that absolutely _killed _me—I wouldn't want for it to happen to him again. He didn't deserve the pain and I sure as hell wasn't going to let this "Mystery Girl" come in and do to him what I did, even if he was the reason I did it.

If she as so much as tried to do so, she'd find herself in a world full of hurt. That was a promise.

One I intended to keep.

* * *

><p>Four's Point of View<p>

"Any luck yet?" I was sitting alone in the Pit, thinking to myself when Zeke and Lynn plopped down in the chairs beside me.

A week ago, I had given in and told Zeke about sleeping with my mystery girl and not just hanging out with her like he thought. His only response was "That's my boy!" and he sounded genuinely proud like me losing my virginity before marrying was something to be proud of. Nevertheless I ignored it as Zeke was a naturally happy person and I had learned to accept that three years ago when I met him. Speaking of initiation, I would be teaching the initiates again this year. _With _Tris. _And _with Eric overlooking us. Talk about extremely awkward.

Sure, I had pretty much gotten over Tris by now, but a part of me still wanted her to be mine. I mean, I had her first so why did he get her? But, I knew if I could find Mystery girl, Tris would be the least of my worries—and affections.

"No." I finally answered, a little gruffer than what I had first intended. "None whatsoever."

Lynn and Zeke looked over at me with pity in their eyes. I ignore their gazes—I hated pity. Pity meant that people thought they were above someone and no one was inferior or superior to someone. We were equals and should be treated that way.

"I'm sorry, man." Zeke apologized. He truly looked sorry.

I huffed, "Its fine, Zeke. It's not like it's your fault. It's mine, for being drunk and irresponsible. I'm usually never that way."

"It's not your fault either. After breakups it's natural for someone wanting to forget their pain in any way possible," Lynn sympathized—this was new for her.

Of course, Zeke made a joke. "Says the one who's never been a relationship before!" Zeke laughed.

Lynn only smirked. "That's what you think."

Zeke paused and looked at her in response. He wanted to know what she was talking about, and I couldn't blame him. He, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Lauren had known each other for god knows how long. They were super overprotective over each other.

He closed his mouth and turned back to me, wearing a confident smile. "You'll find her, Four. I have faith that you will."

"Or _him _if that's the case," Lynn smirked, mischievously. I shot her a look, causing her to laugh. "What? There's a possibility that it was a he and not just a she. You can only remember their long hair—and guys here in Dauntless do wear their hair long—and their eyes and the wristband they left behind.

"That could be the reason why they left. Because they were in bed with another guy—people here in Dauntless don't really care about sexuality, but stuff like that can be scary, you know?" She had a point and I could tell Zeke agreed with her.

I shook my head, despite my slight doubts. "No, it wasn't a guy." I answered firmly. Zeke and Lynn both quirked an eyebrow. I explained, "I felt. . . . _places._"—a smirk appeared on Zeke's face and a grin on Lynn's—"Places I will not discuss right here. But all of the places I _felt _proved to be the anatomy of a women."

"Well there you have it," Lynn observed with barely concealed amusement. "We've narrowed it down to it being a girl. Which gets us—_where _exactly?"

I rolled my eyes again. She could be a mood killer sometimes, but at least she did so with a point and a very interesting reason. "So far," I stared elsewhere, "nowhere."


	10. Chapter 10

I think you already get the fact that I do not and never will own the Divergent Trilogy or any of the characters. I just like to take them out of their boxes and magically put them into my computer so I can play with them whenever I want so you can read about it whenever you please.

Now that I actually think about that it kind of came out wrong and next time I should so rephrase my words. But I'm too lazy to go back and change it. So yeah, that's just me and my laziness. Why am I still talking, it's not like you're actually reading.

Warning: Erictris fluff. Fluff could cause gag reflexes or involuntary squeals of happiness to erupt from your throats. This is normal, but can be annoying to either yourself or others around you depending on the situation at hand. You have been warned.

_**Now for the pairings book I was talking about a long time ago, do any of you think I should do it? It's just a bunch of one-shots for the wackiest pairing you can think of. I will take requests and start working on it. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris's Point of View<strong>_

We were currently going to watch Lynn and Peter's entertainment fights like we did Saturday. Except this time, we were going to get the other group so we could all celebrate with Dauntless cake and some other random crap since in two days, we'd be getting the new initiates. Only Uriah, Four, Lauren, Eric, and I would be teaching them. Uriah and Lauren would be training the Dauntless born initiates, whilst Four and I train the transfers and Eric would be monitoring both groups.

Will and Zeke would have to be on high alert with the control room. Christina would have to sell a lot of clothes, Marlene would probably have a lot of people in the infirmary, Peter and Shauna would have to have a lot of meetings as Ambassador and Eric and Lynn would have to step up their game as leaders. So this time of the year was pretty big for us. And hectic. Can't forget hectic.

Add all that to the previous hectic life before any of this started, or even approached. Life was not easy. And whoever said it was wasn't very bright.

"What's wrong, babe?" I looked over at Eric who looked concerned. I smiled over at him and shook my head, grasping his hand with mine, enlacing our fingers together.

"Nothing, Rick." I used his nickname. He laughed, amused.

"I know there's something up. Make it easier for yourself and go ahead and tell me." He commanded. I sighed. When Eric was serious and determined it was rather hard to escape. If you managed to, he'd still bring it up later. There was literally no way to escape.

"Things. . . ." I attempted to start, but nothing really came out. I cleared my throat and tried again, this time successfully. "Things are just getting too tiresome and crazy. I don't know what to do."

"You'll know when the time comes," he assured me. "Sometimes people aren't meant to know what they need to do before the event even happens. And when that happens, it just means that you need to go with your instinct—that it's not something you can force."

"Well, maybe I want to force it." I mumble into his chest. His body shakes as he chuckles lightly.

"Let's go, babe." Eric grabs my hand and gently pulls me out of our apartment. "You know how Peter and Lynn get when we're late for things."

I did know. So that's why I gripped his hand tighter and pulled him along faster. Peter and Lynn upset was not, in any circumstances, fun or amusing. It really wasn't.

* * *

><p>Peter was in the arena right now. His match was right after Lynn's, whom, of course, kicked some serious butt. Her match was over in less than two minutes. The other person didn't even stand a chance against her and I'm pretty sure he knew it long before it was announced she was the one he was fighting.<p>

The guy whom Peter was currently fighting ducked quickly and then sent a right hook in Peter's direction. Peter ducked and shoved his right knee into the guy's abdomen, causing him to double over in pain with a barely concealed groan.

Peter brought his elbow down on the guy's back hard, and he fell to the ground. Before Peter could pin him down with his foot and declare himself the winner, the guy—who I now noticed had a karate symbol on his back—spun around on his stomach and kicked Peter's feet out from under him. Peter crumbled to the ground and the other guy jumped on him. Karate Guy attempted to pin him down, but Peter wasn't about to lose like that. He head butted him, putting the guy into the daze, only wincing slightly himself. Karate guy, still in a daze, was now vulnerable, whilst Peter was still in pretty good shape.

Peter lunged for Karate guy, pinning him down by straddling him and aimed three perfect rabbit punches at his face, effectively knocking him out.

The crowd cheered loudly by stomping their feet, screaming, and pumping their fists in the air.

Peter stood up and the announcer raised his hand high in the air for us all to see and announced Peter as the winner. Eric and I shot out of our seats and shouted our pride, louder than everyone else there as a guy walked into the caged arena and pulled the unconscious guy out.

Peter grinned proudly and shouted himself as the stone room echoed deafeningly. He had won. He and Lynn both had won.

Now this called for a celebration.

* * *

><p>We waited for Peter and Lynn outside so they could shower, talk to their fellow entertainment fighters, and sign autographs for crazy fans that wanted them.<p>

When they walked out, they both held this aura of accomplishment. Not cockiness—just accomplishment.

"Congratulations," I smiled. "You guys won!"

Lynn scoffed with her usual smirk. "Please, it was obvious we were both going to win." _Now _there _was the cockiness. _"The other people didn't stand a chance."

"I know, right?" Peter appeared to agree with her wholeheartedly.

"I just can't wait until you two are pitted against each other." Eric's eyes light up wickedly.

"Oh, I would so kick his ass."

Peter stared over at her like he thought she was crazy. "Yeah right, Lynn. We both know I'd beat you."

"Oh, poor little boy thinks he can beat someone whose been training since she was five." Lynn coos mockingly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, you want to know—"

"No, I really don't." Lynn's lips curve upward into a vicious smile.

"Guys," I interrupted. They both turned to look at me in question. "Can we go? Eric and I really want to celebrate the fact that you both won."

"You mean you really want to celebrate." Eric huffed. "I could really care less."

I rolled my eyes and shot him a look, instantly making him comply. I laced our fingers together as Peter and Lynn both nod.

"Just our group or both?" Lynn asks. Eric and Peter frown slightly at the mention of the other group. They were getting along with them just fine, really. It's just the fact that they still feel a little uneasy with them sometimes. I don't really blame them; so do I.

"Both." I answer albeit reluctantly.

"Fine," Eric and Peter huff. "But if they try anything—"

"If you two try anything . . ." Lynn warned.

"They won't. Now let's just go." I insist and they nod.

Looks like I get to spend more time with those idiots. Yay!


End file.
